


【双璧】日记其一与其二

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	【双璧】日记其一与其二

*人称角度是米，很没道理，非常不建议米达麦亚原著粉丝观看

开完会后，我下班回家，路上恰好碰见奥贝斯坦，我不喜欢他，因此往路侧边走。军务尚书往常最会看人脸色，嗅觉像狗一样灵敏，总会在我与其他将官谈天的时候避开。但自从罗严塔尔死后，我没有谈到这回事的机会，所有人似乎都很自觉地不过来触霉头。

军务尚书走过来，和我并排站着等车。我预料到前头会有糟糕的话题，想赶紧跟着缪拉他们离开。然而奥贝斯坦叫住我，用他无机质的目光打量了一下，迟钝地对我开口：失礼了，撰写历史的秘书官改日对阁下有一个采访，关于罗严塔尔元帅，阁下作为他的好友……

什么？

阁下作为他唯一的好友，想必会给他一个公正的评价。

我到底躲不开和军务尚书上同一辆车，小辈们看见这种情形，大概率是不会过来，以为司令官和军务尚书有什么重大事件相商，只让我倒霉地和奥贝斯坦坐在车厢里，再去谈罗严塔尔。我没有罗严塔尔那样大意，把他的想法全写在脸上，对奥贝斯坦露出不耐烦的神色。我停顿了一会儿说，我已经把这次事件查清楚了，莱因哈特陛下知道所有的因果来由，他一定能做出最正确的评判。

历史必须公正，所以阁下的看法很重要，米达麦亚元帅。

罗严塔尔已经死了，我语气很严厉，这是我第一次在公共场合说这句话。我想到过很多次，我该用什么样的语气提到罗严塔尔的死讯，在艾芳询问的时候？在菲利克斯学说话的时候？还是有人叫我节哀的时候？万万没想到，每个人都对我讳莫如深，连奥贝斯坦都没提起那个字眼。我说出这句话，就像已注定的预言实现，大楼崩塌一样，土石泥块倾泻而下，反而感到车内松了口气。

我很强硬地接着说，我最了解他，最近一段时间还活着的意义，就是让历史看清他。

我最了解他，却完全没意识到背后的这种阴谋诡计。罗严塔尔在酒桌上批评我过刚易折，我不听，认为这是心中道德的一把标尺。如果明知道这是错的，是邪恶，旁观也是助纣为虐。我当初很有骨气地说出这番话，出名的金银妖瞳只是摇了摇头，米达麦亚！我的朋友，这个世界并非非黑即白。

奥贝斯坦显然还贯彻他从前对罗严塔尔的看法，我看了出来，很气愤地想与他辩论几句，大吵一架，不允许他这样轻易地侮辱死者，哪怕动手也在所不辞。我张了张嘴，却没有说话。

我很想当面诅咒他，抛弃所有法条，毫无顾忌地批评他，你不安好心！他现在死了，被你害死了，还熬了一天一夜等……你满意了吗？但我不能，我没有诅咒奥贝斯坦的位置，我不是孀妇，我要怎么办呢？我可以把他从罗严塔尔的坟前像赶狗一样赶走，可以在心底痛骂他，但痛苦不给人休息的机会呀，我健康向上，我努力生活，我就会痊愈吗？

自从罗严塔尔死的那天起，我看到桌上摆了两杯荒谬的威士忌，一口苦涩的酒像急症一样卡在喉咙里，我就被这样剥夺了说话的权力，这要向谁去谴责？目睹罗严塔尔元帅死前的酒，是一种传染性病毒，只卑鄙地附着在对他有感情的人身上。先是贝根格伦，他自杀了，鲜血从门板下面渗出来，接着是我，面对所有人无声的哀悼，接受采访，公开谈论此事。我还有家庭，艾芳近日看我的眼神充满了忧虑，我只能尽力像健康人一样，从死亡里面复原。现在十天过去了，只有我自己明白，苦酒一滴未干。

罗严塔尔一辈子糟糕透顶，除了我竟然再也没有亲近的人。我几百次地劝他拥有家庭，他总是冲我举杯，假意装实在喝醉了，讨论不了如此严肃的话题。罗严塔尔演得很像，但总是忘记醉鬼不会定定地看我。我看不清他的神色，只好倾身去夺走他的酒杯。他是有节制的人，堂堂指挥官酗酒可是天大的丑闻，我自认为是好人，总是正义的一方，还要向他撒谎。

那次罗严塔尔真的喝醉了，透露给我一星半厘的密辛，讲他可恶的母亲，我神志清醒地全记住了——只这一次，我头回感到作恶的快感。罗严塔尔说，我在健康的家庭环境长大，被足量的爱浇灌，就是一颗健康的参天大树，支撑我拥有健康的感情，忠诚和信任之情。

他抱着酒杯瞥了我身后一眼，我追问，然后呢？

罗严塔尔很认真地告诉我，米达麦亚，你是不是没有见过幼年被雷暴拦腰斩断的树？无论以后怎样努力，它再也无法回归以前生长的轨迹了。

我默不作声，一心不想让他再陷入困境，干脆胡乱开口，罗严塔尔，你醉了。

有些事情是不能跟醉鬼计较的，比如罗严塔尔批评女人绝不可信，我因为自身的道德心，立刻制止他批评艾芳。为了证明这一点，我常常叫他一起去家里吃饭，咖喱饭，苹果派，蛋包饭，他总以为我要让他感受家庭的温暖，劝他安定下来很不在意。但我仍然不满足，罗严塔尔坚定地认为我是普通的好人，从不用恶意揣测我，认为我毫无私心。但不是这样，恰恰是因为他在这一点上盲目极了，成了我们家的常客，才根本没发现我的私心。

但他说得不错，我的确是普普通通的好人，不是圣人，这就意味着我依旧需要受到谴责。得到罗严塔尔的死讯之后，我立刻在第二天启程，之后每晚失眠。艾芳是善良女孩，认为我痛失好友，此后再无知己，沉默地给我端来助眠的牛奶。我想到的东西却有一种强烈的不真实感，那种隐痛的悲伤似乎给了我预兆，要扎根盘旋在我的后半生。那时候，我对自己失去了什么实在不清楚，等我到军部去取报告，见过莱因哈特皇帝，再回到家时，我才发现经过几十年的时间，罗严塔尔已经扎根在我身上。像漂亮的菟丝花，此刻虽然枯萎了，但抓牢的根系还在。所有人都劝我连根拔起，我试了试，装作痛得出了冷汗。众人围观的痛苦实在不假，创口又鲜血淋漓，这回开始劝我不要拔了，我很满意，心安理得地把他往日的幻影留下来，顺理成章地给他哀悼，给他送殡，之后年年去看他。

回到家，菲利克斯在艾芳怀里睡着了，艾芳是好母亲，但我惧怕看见婴儿漂亮的眼睛，生怕在他成长的某一天，某个关键节点，他就会变成一蓝一黑。睁着鸳鸯眼抓住婴儿车的栏杆看我，清晰地叫出他父亲的名字。

我的害怕毫无道理，健康人处理死亡会很小心，把人死看成星星的祝福，从地上降生，归于无限大的宇宙。我也对菲利克斯说过这样的谎。他抱着奶瓶看我，刚会说几个词，菲利克斯看看夜空，又看看我。

他说，星星。

我的心脏喧嚣剧鸣，几乎要掉下泪来。我没有为罗严塔尔掉过几滴泪，我在传统的教育下长大，父亲告诉我男人就不应该哭得撕心裂肺一塌糊涂。我在人狼号上为他流过眼泪，之后的葬礼就再也没哭过，更像是我一辈子全心全意结出的苦涩果实，压榨起来只剩下那么几滴，已经流尽了。

我说，没错，菲利克斯，星星，你的父亲就在星星上，他是最优秀的将领，最好的人。

罗严塔尔被埋在海尼森，特意找了个不起眼的地方，以免有旧同盟革命党破坏坟茔。他在费沙只有一座衣冠冢，莱因哈特陛下亲自找的地方，墓里面空无一物。我只带菲利克斯去过一次，他是再乖不过的孩子，的确被爱浇灌长大，我没有很多话，只献花，告诉他墓碑上的这个人是你父亲，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，按理说，你也是小贵族。

菲利克斯不太容易和其他孩子打成一片，但却听够了贵族的坏话，立刻向我哭诉：我不要做贵族。

我愣了一下，笨拙地拿糖哄他，我说，你要为你的父亲骄傲。

我等了三四天，秘书官终于采访我，问我罗严塔尔元帅生前是什么样的人。

我想这个问题避无可避，很认真地思考了一会儿，还是讲出了我十年前的答案，尽管很有撒谎的嫌疑，但我本性固执，非说不可。

我说，罗严塔尔元帅是我一生磊落的朋友。

二

军官学校时期，我与罗严塔尔只在走廊上匆匆见过一面。后日他讲这个问题十分大言不惭，在喝酒的时候走露马脚，很有些自信，对我说女人与胜利都是自动找上门的。

我不会讽刺他，只能教育他，打仗不能靠指挥官出众的脸，不用说避开光离子炮，逃命也不能更快一点。

他听了我的话，颇为诙谐地笑了笑，米达麦亚，好！贵官之说大可以为其他女人开脱，毕竟受了迷惑，做出多蠢的事情也不为过。

但很少有人不在第一眼注意到他的脸，罗严塔尔当伊谢尔伦要塞的参谋时，众多名花常常掉入陷阱，一时造成的情况难以控制。做完了战术准备，我和他喝酒，罗严塔尔刚处理完他美丽女性的事情，迟到了三十分钟。我在半醉后，才打趣拿他和古地球的蜘蛛精络新妇相比，必定让许多人自投罗网，心甘情愿地被你吃掉。

罗严塔尔很郑重地晃了晃酒杯：人都不能选择清醒着死去，宁愿沉溺在这种虚无的梦境里，也要沐浴着爱而死去……米达麦亚，你真这么认为吗？

我说，也许吧，但你和我都不是做思想家和诗人的材料。对了，你的私事处理得怎么样？

罗严塔尔一笑，像很不在乎这些东西一样，米达麦亚，你最不该为女人操心。

我一直认为，罗严塔尔很可能被女人狠狠骗过，这种伤害一直持续到他之后的生命里。于是我旁敲侧击地问他，问题在他看来都很愚蠢，类似于最悲惨的恋情啊，最忘不掉的女人啊。不出意料，他果然不回答这些问题，只告诉我，女人这种东西不可全信，感情与肉体关系作为生活的调剂还尚可——但作为坚贞不渝的爱情，实在没有理由相信。

经历了数十次罗严塔尔对女人冷漠的态度，我逐渐相信他只是没有这方面的能力，没有心罢了。…这是种令人感到可悲的残疾，罗严塔尔并非完整的人，我屡次告诉自己。要么是因为他的重疾夺走了他的能力，要么他也有心，日日装出贫瘠的样子，实在是出色演员。

我的家庭教育告诉我，不能时常以最坏的推测揣度他人，这种对挚友的猜测让我时常陷入羞愧的境地。我是磊落的人，于是更怜惜罗严塔尔。在这种价值观里，罗严塔尔没有受到过爱的浇灌，是残疾人，像野狼一样提防所有人；我是正常的，于是立刻跪下来抱他，抚摸他，给他吃牛肉干，出门去散步。他很可能在抱他的时候咬我，哪里都鲜血淋漓，但我不在乎，因为正常人的愈合是很快的事，让我几乎觉得这是一桩合理买卖，而非常高兴。

军官学校时期，罗严塔尔就已经有了女伴，曾经在学校里轰轰烈烈过一时期，没人把目光投向落魄贵族，干脆就此销声匿迹。我忙着做战争史分析作业，在图书馆听同学绘声绘色地讲罗严塔尔如何漂亮，如何对女人很有一套手段，新女友如何好，睡过后如何谈崩，如何艰难曲折，现在竟然一发不可收拾！

我从书里抬起头，肯定地开口，你太有八卦的潜质，但这个人听起来不是好人。

我刚说了一句很算中肯的坏话，果然第二天就让我遭报应见到本尊，罗严塔尔样貌出众，金银妖瞳又实在过于稀罕，八卦同学啧啧称奇，开玩笑说：如果罗严塔尔女人，大概是肉食类，一月之内斩获百人，男人都要疯掉，具体什么动物没有想好，绝不是草食系。

我说，不要乱说话，不然这样被打，我也不会帮你。

事实证明，我不是好驯兽师，莱因哈特皇帝也不是。我很希望罗严塔尔是普通的家雀，有一点打仗的天赋，因为运气好，官拜统帅本部总长，但其实不是。在冬季，父亲给我带回来一只瑟瑟发抖的雏鸟，幼时可能只是毛茸茸的一团，看不出羽毛条纹，看不出利爪。越长大看出是猛禽，笼子就越残忍，直到关不住的地步，终于飞走了。我十几岁，一直很怕鸟某一天撞笼而亡，鲜血淋漓，他飞走，离开我，我最后还松了一口气。

我很不能理解这种心情，就去问母亲；母亲听完后相当宽慰，端来小饼干告诉我：说明我们的沃尔夫是好人，有善良的心。

我说，他没有死，我是不是应该为他回归山野而高兴？

母亲对我郑重其事，当然。

我说，可我有私心，想叫他留下，可不可以不做善良的人？

我并非宿命论者，但直到三十一岁，我才明白幼年的这只鸟，是专门给我带来恶兆的。我生命中一共拥有过两只鸟，一只远走高飞，为了守恒，为了见证我到底是不是好人，另一只必定要撞死在我眼前。

拜耶尔蓝来拜访我，这次带了边陲行星上漂亮的矿石送给艾芳。吃过饭后，我在书房和他闲谈，菲利克斯恰巧在学步，满屋乱跑，这时候推开书房门对我大笑。我还是不太会抱他，只摸摸他的头。

拜耶尔蓝看了一眼勉强会走的菲利克斯，迟疑地对我开口：长官，这是罗严塔尔元帅的…

我立刻肯定地回答，是的。

皇帝没有不准上将给罗严塔尔服丧，尽管他也没有下过一封正式的悼书。罗严塔尔就这样悄悄死了，和我幼年梦中的笼鸟一模一样，第一天挣扎得厉害，恨不得让人把翅膀绑起来。我对你有什么不好！有水有食，为什么不能为我尚且活下去呢！第二天早上过去喂食，已经是一地鲜血。

缪拉他们悄悄在军服里挂了黑纱，毕竟之后不久莱因哈特皇帝大婚，不能搞这么不吉利的事情。缪拉对于罗严塔尔，不过同僚一场；对于我，我却不知道挂在哪里，因此没挂，但人人看见我，都让我节哀，小心翼翼地好像对待瓷器——正常人也需要时间愈合伤口，尽管这次愈合得太慢，甚至到我几乎痛得发疯的地步。

拜耶尔蓝捏了捏菲利克斯的手，关上书房的门，想了想还是告诉我：长官，罗严塔尔元帅被赦免的罪…未必被大众所认可，您要把这个孩子留在这里，未免对您和夫人……

我打断他，拜耶尔蓝，这是我已经决定了的事情，我养孩子不是准备养一天两天。

拜耶尔蓝立刻以为自己失言，又或者我的语气太过严厉，立刻沉默下来。半杯酒之后，他重新对我说：您有时候会想起罗严塔尔元帅吗？

我说，是啊，避免不了的。

我想过这个问题，把罗严塔尔的儿子养在这里，看他长大，日日夜夜都能想到他父亲的死，我的话又应验了——可见罗严塔尔的确不是好人，死了都要这样折磨我，让我不得好过。普通人都会想到把遗孤养在身边，无非是出于幸存者的愧疚心理，出于人道主义情怀，寄托自己的愿景。但我不是，我留有私心，不愿意让他离开，尽管我知道这是治标不治本的苦药，但我毫无选择。

菲利克斯长得很快，三五岁就有他父亲的轮廓，这种与往日容貌的偏差让我痛苦万分。但我不能把他送走，我没有勇气利落地斩断我与罗严塔尔所有的根系，生怕自己三五天就发了疯，去陌生人家把他抱回来，勒令这个孩子在自己的羽翼下成长，教育他，告诉他生父的故事，给他裁判的权力：莱因哈特皇帝陛下没有亲征，是我选择的，我选择去杀你爸爸，这样谋杀挚友的就是我自己，只能谴责自己，因为我不能让……

我是花匠的儿子，然而花种得很差劲，顶多懂一点怎么培土。菲利克斯正在学说话，单词说得乱七八糟，又童言无忌，有时候孩子的逻辑让我无可辩驳。冬天，我在杂草疯长的花园里发现一只幼鸟，长得像麻雀，却性情异常刚烈，我一碰他就扑过来啄我，可是黄嘴太没有威慑力。我带回去给菲利克斯看，他有一双很像他父亲的蓝眼睛，对我眨了眨，立刻兴冲冲地拿了架梯子，把幼鸟送回了巢穴。

我问他，外面这样冷，你不如把他救回来，一则你好有个伴，二则在这种环境下把他放归野外，太过于残忍。

菲利克斯点点头，父亲说得对，如果鸟巢是废弃的，我第二天会给他送食物；如果他母亲在寻找他，那就太残忍了，就像妈妈看不见我一样，一定很急呀！我把他关在笼子里，他说不定会绝食而亡……

我没有跟菲利克斯或罗严塔尔说过鸟的事，只恍惚记得我批评罗严塔尔像诗人的场景。短暂地提到历史和生死，只能算是言语上的宽慰，意味不过是表现自己的确想过这种问题。但事实完全不同，我注定要活很久，看菲利克斯长大，亲眼看到他过来和我算总账，才能毫无愧疚之心地死掉。

我和罗严塔尔也不会谈论宇宙的事情，因为我并非莱因哈特皇帝那样的天才，谈话总绕不开杂碎的小事。如果因为吉尔菲艾斯和罗严塔尔死了，我就被称为至宝，那我势必要在这种长久的愧疚中度过一生。


End file.
